marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Annihilus (Earth-616)
ANNIHILUS Real Name: Annihilus Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Occupation: Megalomaniac Legal Status: Citizen of Arthros, planet in the Negative Zone. His existance is not known to the general public of Earth. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: None Base of Operations: Sector 17A of the Negative Zone (as charted by Reed Richards). Place of Birth: Planet of Arthros, Sector 17A, Negative Zone Known Relatives: Ahhihilus is a unique entity. First Appearance: Fantastic Four Annual #6 Origin: Untold years ago, voyagers from the world Tyanna in the Negative Zone set forth to seed barren worlds of the zone with life spores they bioengineered. One of the Tyannan ships crashed upon a barren volcanic world, and the dying voyagers set free all of their life spores as their final act. One of the spores was an insectoid being who possessed great mutated intelligence. Discovering the Tyannan ship, the being who would become Annihilus, stumbled upon a knowledge transference helmet and learned of the history and accumulated knowledge of the beings who bioengineered him. Using that knowledge, Annihilus grew in strength and intelligence and created the Cosmic Control Rod from the canisters that held the life spores and the technology of the ship. He used his newly acquired power to become master of the menagerie of beasts with whom he shared teh planet, and soon he set forth to conquerf the neighbouring worlds of the Negative Zone. History: History unknown. Height: 5'11" Weight: 200 lbs (91 kg) Eyes: Green Hair: None Skin: Green Unusual Features: No unusual features Strength Level: He possesses great physical strength, able to lift (press) up to 50 tons. Known Powers: Posssesing a highly evolved chitious exoskeleton, Annihilus is able to withstand external pressures of up to 1,500 pounds per square inch, or pressure equal to that 3,250 feet below the ocean surface. He is able to breathe at a low activity level for up to a year in the void of interplanetary space by storage and efficient conversion of oxygen molecules. He possesses slightly greater than human-level intelligence, but has acces to the technology of a highly advanced civilization. He possesses the ability to fly by his scalloped wings at a speed through the atmosphere of up to 150 miles per hour. He is capable of even greater speeds in the airless void of space, but there his source of propulsion is the Cosmic Control Rod. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Annihilus's major weapon is his Cosmic Control Rod, a six inch long, two inch diameter cylinder that contains the essence of the Tyannan starship's stardrive. Harnessing the power of teh Cosmic Control Rod by cybernetic micro-circuitry, Annihilus is able to wield vast amounts of cosmic energy. This energy can be made to alter the atomic structures of matter into new configurations, or to shoot energy beams with the maximum power of ten megatons of [[Glossary_T#TNT|TNT. Annihilus possesses other secondary weapons and vehicles created by cannibalizing the Tyannan starship. These include energy pistols and flying tank-like gun ships. Notes: No special notes. ---- Related Articles: ---- External Links: ---- References: * OHMU #1, Jan 1983, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © ---- Return to Character Selection ----